Lives Intertwined
by hope1090
Summary: -POV style, Naru/Inu crossover, Highschoolfic- Naruto is sent to a human/demon high school and from there on every thing just goes wrong. From crushes, to being crushed, to bad guys! All their lives are intertwining! -SasuSaka & KisameOC, KagoInu, ? HIATU
1. First Day Of School

**Lives Intertwined**

Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I just transferred from the Konohana Academy to this freak school with demons and monsters! The reason you ask? Ever try pulling a Sexy No Jutsu on the 3rd Hokage? Hahaha, but it was worth it to see the look on old man Hokageís face! He was knocked out for like- ever! Tomorrow I start a new life, as it's my first day at Sharon Academy. Nothings to hard for me! Naruto! The next Hokage!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

First day of school

_**Sasukes POV**_

I stared at the black board. I hated this school, nothing but weaklings, fan girls, and half-breed demons. Like that Inuyasha guy. He is all was getting on my nerves, thinking that he's better than me! Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. (Other than my big ass bother that is.) I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Suddenly I felt someone throw their arms around my body.

"Sasuke-Kun, how are you doing?!?" I frowned.

"Sakura, get off of me!" She still hung on to me.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun, you ready for the big test to day?"

I jumped out of my seat.

"The tests today?!?" I said. shoot! I thought it was tomorrow! I moaned. "Crap, crap, crap."

Normally I would never have been caught off guard but last night my gang thought that they had spied my older brother… it turned out to be a false alarm.

_**Sakuras POV**_

What's up with Sasuke-Kun? He seems upset. Just than our teacher, Shikamaru Nara, walked in. I quickly took the seat next to Sasuke-Kun. "Ok people listen up. We have a new student today so be nice to him."

It's a guy. I hope he's hot like Sasuke-Kun, one can pray and hope!

_**Narutos POV**_

I walked in the room; so many people were staring at me- demons, humans, half-breeds, and so many more! It was kinda freaky to see so many races in one small classroom.

"Please introduce your self to the class."

Hahaha, this could going to be fun.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village, and I like ramen!

_**Sakuras POV**_

No such luck... I sighed.

"You can have a seat any were in the class room Naruto." He smiled.

"Ok!"

I blushed, hiding it from the rest of our class and of coarse Sasuke-kun. His smiles is sort of cute though…

_**Narutos POV**_

Damn! The only seat open was next to a half-breed. I got nothing against half-breeds, cause I'm a fox demon- but just thinking about being cut between species is kind of scary for me to think about. I mean, if I was them I would fell kinda left out cause I can't go with the humans because I'm not really one and I can't hang with the demons cause I'm a true demon. I sat down next to him (not having much choice in the mater any way.) Sighing, I took out my notebook. This school just plain creeps me out.

_**Inuyashas POV**_

My ears twitched. Something about this new kid didn't seem right. He smelled and looked human (sep for the weird whisker like cuts on his face) but something about him didn't seem totally human… I tried to put my finger on what it was but no matter what I did, the stupid kid seemed totally harmless. Freak.

_**Narutos POV**_

What the hell!?! What's up with white haired half-breed? He keeps staring at me like I'm a mad-killer or something like that… I haven't even been here two seconds and some ones already staring at me!

_**Sasukes POV**_

I sighed, this say was getting worse and worse and this isn't what the school needs now- even more weaklings. Shikamaru Sensei soon interrupted my thoughts.

"Due to the new student not knowing about the test to day, I'm going to cancel it until next week… and I'm not in the mood right now to grade all your work- witch even half of you will probably fail." He yawned and stretched his feet up on his desk. "Ok, page 125 people…"

I was now grateful that kid came today, in a way he just saved my ass… but. I looked over at our pathetic sensei, he was such a lazy ass…

* * *

(Lunch room)

_**Sakuras POV**_

I sat next to Sasuke at lunch. He seemed happy that the test was canceled, I wonder why? Next to me, he always gets high marks…

"Sasuke-Kun! There you are! I've been looking all over the lunch room for you!"

I turned to see Ino standing right behind Sasuke.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU PIG!" I screamed in her face.

Ino Yamanaka was my biggest rival when it came to Sasukes love.

"Well, well if it isn't miss. Billboard brow!" She replied hotly. I growled back at her.

_**Narutos POV**_

I watched as the two girls yelled at one another. What on earth could they be fighting about? I didn't have anywhere else to sit so I wandered over to them, hoping that they would at least stop fighting before they told me to go away.

"Hey can I join your table?"

The girls stopped fighting and looked up at me.

"Sure. Come on and have a seat."

WOOH! Hang on… I can stay? T-that's a first.

I took a seat next to the girl with long pink hair. She's kind of cute.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! This is Sasuke-Kun," She pointed to the black haired guy, "this Ino Yamanaka" She Glared at the blond girl, Ino, I guess. "We're all pleased to meet you!"

I smile, I like this girl, and she is so nice! No one back in Konoha was ever this nice to me…

"Umm.. c... can I please sit w-with you?" a timid voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned around to see a shy burnet standing right behind me. Sakura smiled. "Sure Hinata, you can sit next to Naruto-Kun."

_**Hinatas POV**_

I blushed.

"Ahh… s-sure."

I sat next to Naruto, smiled and me. Panicking I smiled back at him then looked away. He's really, really cute…

"Hey, any of you guy's know were room 206 is?" He asked. That was my next class.

"Uhh… Nu… Naruto-Kun, umm I know were room 2-206 is," He turned to look at me, I blushed again, "I… I'll show you w-were it is. I-I'm in that class too."

He smiled at me, unknowing of how much pain he was causing me on the inside. N-Naruto was just so cute.

"Great so you'll take me there?" I meekly nodded. "Hehehe, Whana sit next to me in class then so you can help me being my first day and all."

I blushed even harder then I had been before.

"Ahhh… sure!"

_**Sakuras POV**_

Omigod! Hinatas crushing on the new guy? This is so unlike her, she's usually shi and quiet, I never really thought of her as the type to like loud, noisy boys. Way to go Hinata!

_**Sasukes POV**_

I shook my head. Fool. He's here for a few hours and he's all ready flirting with girls. Such an idiot. I sighed.

"Hey Sasuke!"

I turned around to see a couple demons staring at me, it was the same bastards that spread the rumor about my brother being in the neighborhood. "What do you want? I'm trying to have eat here."

The demons smiled at me, I took notice that one of them had a gold tooth, very old school and out of date. Benny, I think his name was…

"We want to fight you, to prove once and for all that Sasuke Uchiha is nothing but a fake! A big wimp!"

I glared at them.

"Go kill something that you can kill. Like a bunny or something."

Benny snarled at me, apparently he didn't find my joke humorous.

"Funny Uchiha, funny, let's talk outside!"

Sighing I got up, there was no other way to solve it, and I owe them a good knockout for spreading those rumors.

"You better make this worth my time."

They smiled again. MAN, their smiles were starting to irritate me.

"Oh don't worry, we will!"

_**Narutos POV**_

What the hell is up with these guy's? What Sasuke do to them? (Then again I haven't been here that long!) I'll just tag alone to see some action. I noticed that Sakura… that her name right? Or was it Ino…. No wait! Ino's the blond Sakura's the cute one! Got it! Well anyway, she looked worried. I wondered, will this Sasuke guy be ok?

* * *

(Outside the school)

_**Sakuras POV**_

Oh Sasuke-Kun, be careful! We stood outside the school gym, waiting for what would come next. I watched along with Naruto-Kun, Hinata-San, and Ino-Pig, as the fight was about to go under way. The biggest of the demons smirked. I think his name was Dane.

"Any last words, Uchiha?"

Sasuke smiled, that smile always made me worry even more about. I love him so much… I just can't lose him to a low class demon like Dane!

"I was just about to say the same thing to you."

Dane sneered at Sasuke, cracking his bright red fist. His black pupil-less eyes glaring with hatred- he really wanted to hurt my Sasuke-kun!

"Shut up and fight!"

The demon lunged at Sasuke but he quickly dodged the fist. Dane tried again, but missed. Each punch, kick, EVERYTHING was dodged or deflected by Sasuke. He is so amazing.

"Think fast."

Sasuke set the demon flying backwards, crashing long into the fence, the other members of his pose rushed to go see if their leader was ok. I started to take a step forward when Sasuke held out his hand, warning me to tread no farther.

"Duke! Duke are you ok?" they asked him.

So… his name was Duke. I-I was close…. Ish…

"I told you to make this worth my time," He said to Dane- who was now named Duke- and his crew, "this is what you get for telling lies to my gang and I."

_**Narutos POV**_

Holy Shit! That's was so cool! I just stared at the demon laying unconscious on the cement. Sasuke to a step to the unconscious demon, taking out a newly sharpened kunai, getting ready to… no… he wasn't… he is!

"What are you doing Sasuke?!?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"I do this every me a demon challenges me and looses, I kill them not to mention that these three jokers have played a pretty dumb prank on me and my gang."

The gang of demons flinched, wanting to crawl away but now the whole school was watching. Why weren't the teachers stopping him? Why weren't they stepping in and helping the demons. I just stared at him. He turned his attention back to the knocked out Duke and his crew. NO! It just wasn't right! I jumped in front of Sasuke. The crowed boo and hissed, yelling for me to get out of the way and let Sasuke kill them.

"No! You've all ready won! That **should** be a good enough victory for you!" Sasuke glared at me.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you too…" I sneered at him, this made the crowed cheer even louder. They now yelled out for Sasuke to kill, spill my blood everywhere! These people were monsters… the demons, half-breeds, and humans alike! Nothing but monsters! Why… why would the 3rd Hokage send me to such a horrible place?

"I'd like to see you try!" I spat back.

He smiled at me, the kunai now pointed directly and my heart he said: "That should be easy enough."

Grrrrr... I can't take it any more of this bastards talk!

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!!" _(Shadow Clone Jutsu)_

_**Sasukes POV**_

W-what on earth!!! There are 30 of that losers now! The crowd that had formed while I was fighting Duke had now all gone silent. Waiting for what would happen next.

"How did you do that?"

He glared at me. I glared back. Only certain people are supposed to be able to have Ninjutsu abilities here- that is the way this school is set up! A certain number of ninjas, a handful of Halflings, thousands of Normals, and a HUGE population of demons… he wasn't on the school board Ninja count last time I broke into the system. Wait! Ah Shit he's new here! Fuck! I'm not repaired for this!

"Try this one! Transform!!!"

Now what-!!! Th-they... they- turned into a... Naked… Women...

_**Sakuras POV**_

"Sasuke!" He was sent flying back, his nose bleeding like crazy! "I got you!"

He came crashing down into my arms, making me fall down too. The crowed was in an uproar of laughter. Demons and humans alike, I looked over at the naked women how were all now vanishing in loud pops. How did he do that?

"Sasuke-Kun!"

Ino came running over to me, making sure that Sasuke was ok. He was alive- just knocked out. I glared at Naruto as the bystanders began to wander off, still laughing at poor Sasukes expensive.

"Naruto what did you do to him?!?"

Naruto looked at me if had done something wrong. True, I didn't like that Sasuke killed any one who challenged him but I knew that I could never stop him.

"That was my Harem no Jutsu, Sasuke's just knocked out for awhile. He'll wake up in about 5 minuets."

I sighed, letting go of the breath I had been holding. I was right… he was just knocked out.

"Are you telling me you've never seen the art of transformation?"

I looked at him, confused by what I had just heard.

"No, never."

_**Narutos POV**_

What the hell!!! She never herd of the art of transformation?!?

"Do know what jutsu is at all?"

She continued looked at me confused. What is with her?

"I haven't a clue what jutsu is?"

I starred at her, dumbfounded. How do they defend them selves? How do they fight?!? How do they live like this????..

_**Hinatas POV**_

I watched as Naruto-kun pester Sakura with more of his questions. Naruto... he seems so confused. I w-wonder why? Maybe he doesn't know about Sakuras condition… not many know so… maybe he doesn't…

* * *

(Later that day, Narutos Home)

_**Narutos POV**_

I closed the door with a loud bang. Uggg… what's with these people? This school is so freaky! Sakura never has herd of jutsu or the hidden leaf village either!!! Why? I yelled in my mind to the 3rd Hokage. Why have you done this to me! I only did the Sexy Jutsu once!!!! I sighed, at lest I'm home where it's normal. Throwing my bag on the couch, I called out.

"Yo, Shippou I'm home!"

_**Shippous POV**_

Yeah! Big bothers home!!! I ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder. "Hey get off!" He said joking.

"No, Not till you tell me how your first day of school went!"

I didn't get to go to school yet; legal age for a demon child to attend School was 15. Naruto-Niisan is so lucky.

_**Narutos POV**_

I sighed, knowing that Shippou wouldn't get off me until I had told him my day. He wasn't really my little brother but my cousin; he just looked up to me like a brother so I do the same. We're pretty much alike anyway!

"Ok, ok!"

I walked over the couch and plopped myself down.

"Well here's what happened…."

* * *

(Later…. Yeah, I'm lazy! Live with it!)

_**Narutos POV**_

"… And that's that!" I finished mater-O-factly.

Shippou jumped down from my shoulder, making a face as he thought about what he had just heard.

"That Sasuke- guy is a real bully for treating those demons like that…" Shippou stated finally.

Sighing I picked him up and walked into the kitchen.

"Some people are just like that, Shippou. So, what do you want for dinner?" He smiled at me.

"You know that neither of us can cook! We're just going to order take-out like every night."

I picked up the phone from its holder, turning to Shippou I asked- "Pizza or Ramen?"

_**Shippous POV**_

I frowned. "We had Ramen last night." We have Ramen EVERY night!

He laughed.

"Ok, ok! Pizza then."

I smiled as he called the pizza joint… Naruto's the best big brother ever!

* * *

**Ok That is the end of the first Chapter! I hoped you liked it, this is one of my VERY oldfanfic redone so I hoped you all liked it!  
**


	2. Sasuke Revenge or something like it!

**Chapter 2**

Sasukes Revenge (or something close to it…)

* * *

**Inuyashas POV**

I starred out the window. It was a nice day, though it would be better if I didn't have to go to school! I'm a demon for Pete's sake! Stupid government and their laws.

In Japan demons had a lot of freedom compared to most countries, Europe still thought of our kind as evil creatures from hell- and don't get me started about the C.C (Christian Coalition) or the Pope or S.O (Slayers Organization) or Hellsing, but they dealt mostly with vampires. So compared to the rest of the world, Japan was ok with me… only they said that all demons had to go to school from ages sixteen to nineteen. Everything above that was a choice. I for one HATED being in a hybrid school! If I had the right I wouldn't be here…. That and Sesshomaru makes me come here, dumb-ass brother.

Bored out of my mind, my thoughts began to wander. That fight between Sasuke and that new kid was sssooo funny. It's not every day you see the great _Uchiha_ pass out from a nose bleed! Hahaha, I'm going to have to ask that new kid what technique he used, I have to learn it… even though it is kind of perverted.

"Inuyasha!"

I turned to see Kagome standing behind me. I guess she was back from her vacation in America.

"Hey, hey look who it is."

I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, blushing she smiled at me.  
Hey- I know what your thinking and yes, we ARE dating. Of course it would go a lot better if Koga stopped hitting on her! I hate that wolf.

"I… I heard there's a new kid in our class- what's he like?"

I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell her about the fight with Uchiha.

"Yeah, his names... Narootoe… Naruto! That's it! He totally beat up Sasuke in a fight!"

Kagome froze in astonishment. It was only right to- no one and I mean no one- beat Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-some one… b... beat Sasuke! H-how?!?" I whispered what I saw to her, She turned beet red and starting laughing. "Sasuke! Hahahaha! Lost to that-that- thing! Hahahaha!"

I laughed along with my girlfriend. This was starting off great! Kagome stop laughing.

"Oh… S- Sasuke I didn't see you there."

Oh, crud...

**Sasukes POV**

I glared at them, apparently the rumors had spread faster then I anticipated.

"You're dead after school, Inuyasha, dead you here me." These words were no ideal threat, I would get my revenge if it was the last thing I did!

I turned away from the Halfling and his girlfriend, taking my seat at the back of the class room.

**Narutos POV**

I walked into the room and saw Sasuke walking away from the white haired half-breed that I had been sitting next to yesterday.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I called out to him, waving my hands as to get his attention.

Well, it worked… he turned around and glared at me. Sasuke was still mad at me?!? Oh come on!

"Uhhh… I take it your still angry about the Harem no Jutsu. hehehe…."

He turned his head in the opposite direction. That bastard! He deserved what he did anyway!

"Hey don't mind him, he's got a Hugh ego."

Huh? I looked to see the white haired half-breed smiling at me. His smile reminded me of Shippou… weird.

"Kicking Sasukes butt-…" he continued, "Is sport here- basically! Every demon, half-breed (including me,) and human is so jealous of you! You're like a god or something… though people might try to challenge you now! It's how the school system works. We need a pack leader and that was Uchiha, and of course like in the wild we challenge leaders for pride, glory, or just cause some one else wants to be in charge- so they fight. No one ever has beaten him until now. You're the new pack leader… funny huh? "

I starred at him. Me- a leader? I mean sure I always wanted to be Hokage but this was weird! I'm to young and… and… I highly doubt a bunch of high schooler's are gonna listen to me! The girl behind him frowned, I wondered who she was; I hadn't seen her here yesterday- then again this is my second day!

"You make seem like it's a good thing, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha… well at least I know the half-breeds name now! The girl looked up at me, startled by this I quickly tried something else to look at. It was harder then I thought… is she giving me a weird look?

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha. I wasn't here the other day so… pleased to meet you."

She's hot… I blushed slightly, I tried hiding it but I think Kagome saw.

"I'm taken."

Damnit! This school sucks!

**-X-X-X-X-**

(After class, same class room)

**Kougas POV**

The bell awakened me. I guess I had dozed of during Shikamarus lecture on the Wood Pecker, not my fault- the man's boring as hell. Once fell asleep during one of his speeches, that just proves my point! Boring and lazy! Picking up my stuff as I got out of my seat I saw there was a new kid in our class. Why do I keep missing these things then again I never really cared about such matters… I must have dozed off yesterday. I walked up to him to get a better look. He had bright yellow hair and blue eyes, on his cheeks were some weird cut marks the reminded me of whiskers. I could see and smell that he was human- but... something wasn't quite right… I had to find out.

"Hey I'm Kouga. What's your name kid?"

He looked up at me startled, this kid was just sad. I'll checking demon of my list then.

"Uh, hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

He has such a stupid smile, it kind of funny. Maybe he's a Halfling like that pup, Inuyasha.

"You want to eat lunch with me and my gang?" it wasn't _my_ gang but I eat with them every day… only cause Hot Kagome was sitting there. I would so be dating her if that…. Stupid Inuyasha. I noticed that Narutos grin had grown bigger.

"Sure! Oh!" He paused. "Who's the gang?"

I sighed. This kid was now kinda annoying… kinda wish I hadn't started talking to him.

"Oh, it's just Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and perverted Miroku."

**-X-X-X-X-**

(lunch room)

**Narutos POV**

I felt a little discomfort as I took a seat next to Kouga at a lunch table, I didn't know any one other then Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ok," he said, "This half-breed here is Inuyasha, next to him is the lovely Kagome."

Kagome waved at me, I smiled kinda sheepishly.

"Across from Kagome is Sango and as I have said perverted Miroku!" Sango had long black hair like Kagome and had a very… strong air about her. My gut told me 'DON'T MESS WITH HER!' I listen to my gut… usually. I looked at the guy next to her, Miroku. What about him being perverted I don't understand… he seemed normal. A little on the holy side but I can live with that scent.

**Sasukes POV**

I watched Naruto as he sat with the freaks. I hated him for embarrassing me like that in front of every one, he will pay! You may think schools fun now- but just wait until later! Then you'll get it!

**Sakuras POV**

I wonder what Sasuke-Kun is thinking; he looks so angry… what could have made him like this? He couldn't have gotten angry of that little scrape with Naruto-Kun…. could he?

**Hinatas POV**

I watched as Naruto ate lunch with his new friends. I sighed, now I would never get to know him better… great. I was hoping we could have a study date or something… Naruto-kun will probably ask that Kagome girl for help on his work. Tear began to well up in my eyes. Don't cry! Don't cry!

"Hey Hinata!"

I turned around to see Naruto standing right behind me, I quickly whipped the tears away.

"Oh! N-Naruto… K-Kun. Hello."

He smiled at me; it melted my heart into a puddle. Maybe I could still get to see him out of school!

"Hinata, I was wondering if could help me with the report on Death Frost that Mr. Glitz gave us after school?"

I blushed a cherry-red, this was like a dream come true!

"Aaahh… s-sure Naruto-Kun…"

He laughed: his smiled made my face turn redder.

"Great Hinata, so I'll see after school- My place? So we can study together! Ok?"

I weakly nodded. He went back to his table; I watched him walk off. I have study date with Naruto-Kun! This is dream- oh god don't let me wake up!

Sasukes POV 

I glared at the Hyuga, always had liked her cousin more. At least he didn't betray his friend by talking with the enemy. Hinata… who dos she think is?!? Going over to HIS house. Growling I got up from up my seat, what I need was a plan. A good one… I am going to kill Naruto!

"Is Something wrong Sasuke-Kun?!?" Sakura asked

I just glared at her, I had nothing to say to her that would help me.

**Sakuras POV**

His glare startled me.

"S… Sasuke?"

He turned away from me, eye covered by his black-blue hair.

"No... nothing is wrong."

**-X-X-X-X-**

(A park near the school. It's more of a mini forest then a park- Naruto/Inuyasha cast: GET ON WITH IT! Right sorry!)

**Inuyashas POV**

"Ooohh! Narutos got a girlfriend!"

He glared at me, I have been doing this ever since he told be about his study date with the Hyuga girl. Currently we were sitting outside in the park, waiting for Hinata to meet Naruto. I found this all to be quit funny, I never thought that Hinata would be the type of girl to go for the loud weird kind. Then again I don't really know her that much…. Barely even talk to the quiet thing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled back at me, throwing one of his sharpened kunias at me. I just smiled and moved out of the sharp objects way.

"She's not my girlfriend!!!"

I laughed. This was the second time he had said that.

"What the hell, Inuyasha!!! I can't have a girlfriend on my second day of school!!!!"

I looked at Naruto, he had a valid point- not that I was going to let him know that.

"Why?"

He stopped and thought about for a moment. He needs to think about this! God Naruto you are a idiot!

"Well, having a girlfriend right now would just be a little too crazy- not that I don't not like Hinata, she's very pretty, sort of shy too."

"So she is your girlfriend!"

**Narutos POV**

Aaaarrrgh!!!! I give up! Sighing I sat down on the grass, I was not in a good mood to deal with this.

"NARUTO!"

I turned to see Sasuke standing right behind me, glaring down with bright red eye. I had a feeling this wasn't good.

"Uh… hi Sasuke, you're not still mad about that Harem no Jutsu I pulled on you? Sasuke?"

Huh, w-wait is doing hand signs- oh crap! I can't get out of the way in time!

**Inuyashas POV**

I jumped up, knowing what Sasuke was about to do. I had seen him us this on a demon once… needless to say it wasn't pretty.

"Naruto get out of the way!"

I rushed towards him! Damn, I might not make it-

**Sasukes POV**

Fire style! "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**." (Powerful flame) Red flames burst from my mouth covering both Naruto and the Halfling. I smiled knowing that this battle was over, shows him whose- wha-!

**Narutos POV**

Coughing, I looked up to see Inuyasha covering me with his cloak. First I worried if he was alright- Inuyasha had just saved my life!

"Inuyasha…"

He looked up at me, not a scratch was on him. I sighed with relief but how did he do it? I was about to ask but he spoke first.

"This cloak I'm wearing is stronger then any suit of armor so the fire can't burned me, and do you think some lousy fire could burn me?!?"

Hmping, he held me up to my feet. Sasuke was already far up in a tree ready for my next move. That bastard….

**Sasukes POV**

Curse that Inuyasha, always getting my way. I glared at them both from where I stood, waiting Narutos next attack; I was not going to fall for that Sexy no Jutsu one again!

"Is that all you got Uzumaki?" I yelled out, my words echoing throughout forest.

"What's your problem!? You're going crazy over a small thing! What I did to you was nothing you should go and try to BURN ME for!!!!"

I snarled. Thanks to him I had lost all my dignity at school. People laughed at me as I walked down the hallway. I was nothing now- nothing was something I could not be. I had to beat my older brother! I had screwed my life over just so I could top him. I chose a rougher school, I got into more fights- let no one grow close to me and this blonde kid here destroyed EVERYTHNG! Naruto you ass-hole you're going to die!!!

**Narutos POV**

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**._(Shadow clone jutsu)_"

With loud poofs, well over a hundred of myself appeared, surrounding Sasuke in every direction.

"Attack!!!"

Sasukes going to regret picking a fight with me! hundreds of me charged toward him. Then it hit me. I realized that he, Sasuke, had just used jutsu!!! Sakura had told me she had never herd of jutsu or charka so how could Sasuke have just used jutsu? Could Sakura have lied to me? When I turned my attention back to Sasuke I to see he had left. What was going on now NOTHING was making sense! Sighing, I made the Kage Bushins vanish; no need for them now.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

He stared at me, a weird smile on his face.

"You have got to teach me that move!"

I smiled.

"Hehehe, sure!"

"Na-Naruto-kun…?"

I turned around, startled by the call of my name. I gasped seeing who was there- had she seen everything? Would she hate me?

"H-hey Hinata."

**-X-X-X-X-**

(Later: Narutos house)

**Hinatas POV**

Narutos house was a lot bigger then I had thought it would be- three bedrooms, a dinning room, parlor, lounge, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. I wondered how he could afford it all? Just then Naruto walk in the room, I quickly sat down on a big green couch. It was soft… and squishy.

"Hinata... we need to talk."

I gulped. H-had I done something wrong? He sat down next to me and sighed- this couldn't be good.

"Hinata, do you remember when I had that first fight with Sasuke?"

"O-of course Naruto-Kun..." I had walked in half way through the whole thing… so many Naruto-kuns…

"Sakura said she had never seen or herd of jutsu, yet when I was fighting Sasuke today he had done jutsu," he turned to look at me "care to explain?"

I too now sighed. He was going to find out sooner or later... so I might as well tell him.

"Well... ah you see Naruto..." I didn't know where to start, "Sakura lost her memory when she was 10 years old... She had just done out on a B rank mission when..."

**Flash Back (Story Version)**

_Sakura ran. He was after her and gaining, why couldn't she shake him off? She was a ninja for Pete's sake! Where were Yumi and the rest of her teammates? Suddenly something caught her leg and she tripped, falling out of the tree and onto the hard cold ground._

"_Ow…"_

"_Kukukuku… this is as far as you go, little girl."_

_Sakura turned to face the man. He was tall with long black hair, his outfit was a snowy white with a purple bow tied around the middle. She couldn't see his face though, it was covered by a black mask- not that it would help her now, Sakura knew she was going to die._

"_G-get away from me- what did you do to my teammates?!?" she had to know if they were even still alive._

_The man smiled from behind his mask, beautiful golden snake like eyes taunting her in the darkness of the forest._

"_Oh you mean those weaklings… they weren't worth my time- so I killed them."_

_He laugh echoed throughout the woods, ringing in Sakuras ears. Dead…. They were all gone- even Yumi-chan, her closest friend. Why? Why…. No she didn't want to follow them! Sakura turn and ran, then it was black. The golden snake eyes watched her as she fell down to the ground, darkness slowly chasing away her sight._

"_Good bye… Haruno Sakura… we will meet again- Kukukukuuk!"_

_That laughter was the last thing Sakura ever heard as a shinobi ever again… _

**End of flash back**

**Hinatas POV**

"… She was later rescued by another squad and taken back to her village. When the doctor came in to look at her, he found out she had lost her memory... she couldn't remember anything about jutsu, fighting, the ninja ways or her past… so they sent her to live here, hoping that she would be safe from harms way... of course they sent a bunch of other ninja such as myself to come along. We aren't supposed to tell her anything about the 'accident' or else she'll have a stroke…. Learned that the hard way. "

Naruto looked away from me, his body shaking. I could understand how he felt, I was the same way when I was first told.

"So... that's way she didn't know what jutsu was..."

A tear rolled down his face, turning to me he said-

"Right... thanks for telling me Hinata... lets get our homework done..."

* * *

_**Author: Hey everybody I updated the story... I like the second draft. It's better then the first, more detail. Guess what? I might update this one more then my others cause I have an very crazed fan who kight hurt me if I don't- hahahaha... no really I'n not kidding- Liz will hurt me if I don't update... she likes this fanfic of mine cause she's in it. Weird huh?  
**_


	3. The New Kid

**Chapter 3**

The new kid

* * *

_(A two weeks later.)_

**Narutos POV**

I sat next to Hinata at school, thinking about what she had told me about Sakura. Sakura... I felt sorry for her, before that incident she was just like any other ninja. Looking around the room I could now spot who was a ninja and who wasn't; Hinata had spilled all the names. Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Well those where ones that were in our grade, there were a couple more in the higher grades and some that hung around the town, causing trouble every now and then. Those were the only ones beside myself that went here, I was surprised to hear that there were that many in the school… then again there was more then ten thousand students total so if you look at it like that…. wow…. There are none of us! I around again and noticed a new girl standing in front of the class.

"Please intro duce your self to the class." Shikamaru said duly, I wondered why he was the teacher- guy was only about sixteen or so… weird.

The girl nodded, pulling her long pale red hair out her face, smiling at every on in the class. I blushed and tried to find something else to look at. It didn't work; I could sense that she was watching from where she stood- Dang this is awkward.

"Sure…."

**Mikas POV**

"Konichiwa… I'm Akakami Mika…" I stated loudly enough for every one to hear me.

I looked start ahead, not letting any fear show. Demons were not allowed to show fear it was simple as that. A blonde looked away from me, I stared at him hard, he looked back at me; his face red. Holding back a laugh I turned to the teacher, he was… young. I found this a little weird but I didn't ask, it wasn't my place.

"Where should I sit? Mr?"

"Nara. You can sit where ever you want, I don't care…"

Mr. Nara yawned, making me wondered if he really could teach this class.

I looked around for a place to sit; the only available at the time was next to… oh great. The blonde kid. Sighing, I took a seat next to- though I never once looked at the kid, we were already off to a bad start.

**-X-X-X-X-**

(launch room)

**Mikas POV**

At lunch I sat alone, no one wanted to sit with me…I can't blame them, I'm new and not afraid. Weaker demons don't like others that aren't afraid it intimidates them and all the strong demons don't like to sit with weaklings. As for Halfling… they wouldn't want to do near me.

I bet the second I walked into the classroom they could tell what I was… different from the rest of them. Yeah, I'm a demon but… I'm different, we both can tell that much.

"Hey this is our table."

I looked to see a white haired half-breed standing behind me, one of his dog-ears twitched in annoyance. I glared at him. Who did he think he was?!?

"Inuyasha that isn't very nice!"

The have breed turned around, Inuyasha his name is… I guess. Fit the pup at least…

"Kagome does have a point, be nice to the kid. It's her first day and all." A guy spoke up from behind her, he looked like a monk.

I hate monks, so I glared at him.

"I'm fine, thank you very much! I don't need your friendship!" I spat back.

**Mirokus POV**

Well she's nice, not! I glared back at Mika; I was only trying to be nice… she's good looking, wonder if she'd bare my children.

"Please, Mika is it?" Kagome asked in her nicest voice, no one really could hate her after they heard _The Voice_, only Sasuke and his little fan girls but they lacked hearts. Mika nodded.

"You'll have to accuse Inuyasha and Miroku they're not good with first impressions."

I glared at Kagome, some friend she is! Pouting I sat down at the table, every one else following my lead. Mika smiled at her and glared at me. I hate this woman!

"I can see that."

"OII!" some one called out.

I turned around to see Naruto heading toward us, carrying a rather heavy looking book bag. Seemed he would fall over at any time.

"Hey Naruto have you meet Mika?" I asked hotly.

Naruto smiled, trying to make en effort to get to know the girl.

"No but I did hear her from across the lunch room yelling at you Miroku." Naruto turned to Inuyasha, making my blood boil. I swear I am going to curse this girl to the seventh hell!

"Oh Inu, Shikamaru sensei is looking for you on the P.G."

**Inuyashas POV**

"Don't call me that!" I said back to him as I got up my seat.

Now what could the annoying lazy teacher want?!?

"Hey, Kagome I'll catch you after this ok?" she nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure."

She turned her attention to the new kid, Mika? Yeh, Mika. "So Mika what school did you used to go to?" I heard Kagome say as I walked away.

**Mikas POV**

I disliked this question but I had to answer it, least they think that I don't trust them and they're my first friends in so long. I just can't lose them! I know, I just won't tell them in _detail_ about my old school and I. Perfect plan!

"I used to go to Akemi School for Demons but I was uh… kicked out for breaking the rules."

The blonde kid, Naruto, laughed. I shot a glare at him and he went silent.

"You find it funny?!?"

"N-no," Naruto replied, trying his best to smile, "it's just the same thing kinda happened to me to. I was kicked out of my village for awhile for uh… pulling a 'prank' on the Hokage."

I snickered; the kid wasn't to bad after, even if he was bad with words. Kagome spoke back up, asking a question I knew I could not answer.

"What was that rule, Mika?"

I sighed, playing a bit with my food.

"It was nothing big, nothing at all... the school was just very… strict."

I took a bit out of my sandwich; only to discover that I hate tuna fish melt. God, it sucks to not have anything in ones fridge.

"Oh, I forgot to intro duce myself- Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

I smiled at Naruto then I noticed the whisker marks on his face. So… he was a demon to, didn't act much like one if you ask me. A total goof ball… I kinda like that.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto, I heard that you're new here too. Is that right?" Naruto nodded at me.

"Yeah, I just came here around... er... 15 days ago, I think."

I laughed, he stupider then I thought, he doesn't ever remember how many days he's been here! God, he really is a pathetic demon! Suddenly my nose twitched, there was a horrid smell flooding the room. The other demons and Halfling's noticed the smell, covering their noses they ignored the scent and continued on with their lunches. Something wasn't right here, all the half-breeds kept twitching and looking around- like something was going to get them.

I looked at my new friends, they didn't seem to smell anything, I had to know what was up!

"You guys smell that?" Every one turned to look at me, confused by what I had just said.

"What do mean?"

I noticed that Miroku had gotten up from his seat and was standing. I followed his gaze and starred at door. On the tour of the school the lady had said it lead to the 'Practice Grounds' other wise known as P.G. all it really was a place out side for people and demons to kill one another. This school was a sick place.

"I'm sensing some evil demonic aura close by..."

My eyes widen, now understanding what that awful smell was. The blood of a half-breed.

"It's blood…"

Kagome turned look at me, now even more confused by what I was saying.

"What?"

I got up quickly and started to walk over to the door, the demon were leaving now. Some human picked up what was going and were quickly following them out of the lunchroom. Only the Halfling stayed around.

"Blood, I smell blood."

**Kagomes POV**

I got up to follow her, as I did so I turned Miroku; I could sense we were going to need a teacher.

"Miroku go get Sensei Nara, and fast!"

Miroku nodded his head and dashed off.

"Hey, hey what about me?!?" Naruto yelled as Mika and I began to head for the P.G.

I turned around to see Naruto getting up from the table. I could see he wanted to come, nothing as going to stop him now; so why bother trying. Besides we could need him.

"Naruto can you come with us?" I asked already knowing the answer.

**Narutos POV**

I smiled at nodded to her, there was no way I was going to miss this! It seemed big, and I need some action.

"Of course!"

I ran to catch up with Kagome and Mika as she opened the door. I wasn't ready for what I saw, Kagome screamed, Mika looked away.

Inuyasha was covered from head to foot in blood. One of his limbs was ripped of and thrown halfway across the P.G; cuts covered his body. One thought ran through my mind as Kagome an Mika ran over to see if he was ok.

"Inuyasha!!!!!"

Sasuke. I couldn't watched as Kagome scooped him up in her arms trying her best not to make the wounds out put any more blood, her head on his body, she began to cry.

"No! NO- INUYASHA YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME- YOU JUST CAN'T!!!"

**Mikas POV**

I looked from Kagome to Inuyasha to Naruto. I didn't know what to say… the cuts on him were spilling blood onto Kagomes cloths. This scene was all to recognizable for my liking.

"Kagome," I mumbled "we need to get him to the infirmary."

She nodded at me, tears rolling down her face. I didn't know what I was doing but some how I found my arms warped around her, hugging Kagome till her crying began to die down.

"Sasuke… where is he?" I herd Naruto muter.

I turned to see look at him, I couldn't help but stare as red energy began to leek from his body, taking the form of ears and a tail around his head and lower half. What on earth was Naruto?

"Where is he?!?" Naruto yelled, the red power was beginning to make cracks in the ground and the surrounding area.

Naruto…

**-X-X-X-X-**

(Humans & Demons Hospital, after school)

**Narutos POV**

Mika, Kagome, and I sat in the hospital, waiting to hear if Inuyasha would be ok. After we had found him, everything else became a blank to me… something about Sasuke- I swear this is his fault! Kagome sat sobbing on Mikas shoulder while I sat across from them, thinking about the many ways in which I could hurt Sasuke for what he did- that is if he did it. The door slid open and the doctor came in, I starred at him for a moment. Have I seen him somewhere before?

**Kabutos POV **

When I entered the room they all looked at me as if I were a god! They girl with black hair ran up to me, tears pouring from her eyes, gripping my shirt tightly.

"Is going to he going to be ok doctor?!?" She cried up to me, I got this a lot.

I tried my best to smile, even if I've been through this before I have to act as if I care. It was easy, no one could ever tell that I didn't care about their loved one or the friend; life was simple at this job.

"He's fine miss. We reattached his severed arm and most of the cuts were small and easy to heal, though he had a deep slash mark going across his chest, we were able to fix him up!"

She hugged me tightly, nearly squeezing the air out of my chest she smiled up at me.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much doctor… doctor… I don't even know your name!"

I sighed, no one ever did know my name, even if it was a fake one; I was just the person who saved lives to them… nothing more and nothing less.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm doctor Brian Kinpolan, and you are?"

I hated my fake name, it sucked- who on earth would have the last name 'Kinpolan'? It was a horrible name! I sighed again, my master was always to cruel to me, he must enjoy watching me suffer. She blushed at my kindness- this girl can change her moods so quickly.

"I'm Kagome, over there is Akakami Mika and Uzumaki Naruto."

I nodded to them; they did the same back to me- though the one called… out crap! I quickly looked away from Naruto, trying to hid my face behind Kagome.

"Uh well… Miss Kagome I have papers you need to sign, will you please accompany to the front desk down stairs?"

She nodded, already walking ahead of me; I glanced over at the other two. I smiled. Naruto was still trying to figure out where he had seen me before. Sighing with relief I continued walking, stopping only to say,

"Oh, you can visit him if you like, he may been sleeping though…."

**Narutos POV **

I watched as Kagome and Brain walked down the hallway, I still swore I had seen him some where else before- but where?!? I turned to look at Mika, wanting to ask her if she was going see Inuyasha first but she just shook her head, telling me to go first. Getting up I noticed a piece of paper on the ground; Brain must have dropped this, I thought. Bending down I tried to pick up the paper only to have it burn me.

"Ouch!" I yelled, gripping my hand where it had just bent burnt.

Mika turned to look at me, a questing look on her face. I could let her know that I had just burnt myself on paper- she'd think I was crazy!

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Mika asked.

I turned to her, faking a smile.

"Hehehe, why would anything be wrong? I'm fine! Hehehe, nothing wrong here!"

**Mikas POV**

What's up with him? He's acting so weird... I watched him walk away into Inuyashas hospital room then I looked down at the paper he had tried to pick up.

"Something up with that paper there…"

**-X-X-X-X-**

(Inuyashas hospital room)

**Narutos POV**

Inuyasha lay on the hospital bed, his ears flat on his head. He looked so peaceful, I had never seen him look so calm in all the time I've know him. I walked closer to the unconscious Half-breed.

"Hey, Inu…" Nothing. "Inuyasha? You ok?"

I heard him groan- yes! I was getting something out of him!

"N… Naruto, is that you?"

I raced over to his bed, I needed to know who had done this to him- if Sasuke did this I'll kill that bastard!

"Inuyasha! Did Sasuke do this to you?!?"

He groaned louder, spitting up some blood as he did so. Damn this wasn't good!

"No… not Sasuke…" What! Sasuke didn't do this? Then who did? "Inuyasha, who did this to you?"

He looked up at me, one eye shut in pain, wincing he tried to move closer to me. I pushed him back to his resting place.

"Save you stre-"

"Ka… ka… ugh… ka…" he was on the verge of saying the name- who!?!?

I was sweating hard now, my fingers itched with curiosity to know more, "Who Inuyasha, WHO!"

This wasn't good- he was going to black out any minute.

"Ka-…"

No! Inuyasha! But it was to late, Inuyasha had lost all consciousness.

"NNNOOOOO!"

* * *

_Author: I hope you all liked the the third chapter, my 'big fan' was ANNOYING me so much that it was hard to type... that and I had a lot of Homewrok and stress! _

_So that's it for please read my other fanfics if you wish and... yeah. Have a nice week/day/year/month! _


End file.
